wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Princesses
The 'Princesses '''is a group formed by the most popular and beloved Disney leading ladies. Background The Princesses are Internet citizens. The group is made up of 14 of Disney's most popular female characters, each member belongs to a classic feature film from the studio. They can be found at the Oh My Disney website, where they constantly do shows and perform for their fans and have their own cabinet. Members From the official ''Disney Princess lineup * Snow White from [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Snow_White_and_the_Seven_Dwarfs Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs]'' (1937) (Originally in the Middle Ages) * Cinderella from ''Cinderella (1950) (Originally in the 19th Century) * Aurora from [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Sleeping_Beauty Sleeping Beauty] (1959) (Originally in the 14th Century) * Ariel from The Little Mermaid ''(1989) (Originally in the 19th Century) * Belle from ''Beauty and the Beast (1991) (Originally in the 18th Century) * Jasmine from Aladdin ''(1992) (Originally in the Middle Ages) * Pocahontas from ''Pocahontas (1995) (Originally in the 17th Century) * Fa Mulan from [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Mulan Mulan] (1998) (Originally in the Middle Ages) * Tiana from [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Princess_and_the_Frog The Princess and the Frog] (2009) (Originally in the 1920's) * Rapunzel from [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Tangled Tangled] (2010) (Originally in 1812) * Merida from [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Brave Brave] (2012) (Originally in the Middle Ages) From outside the official Disney Princess lineup * Anna from Frozen ''(2013) (Originally in 1844) * Elsa from ''Frozen ''(2013) (Originally in 1844) * Moana from [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Moana_(film) ''Moana] (2016) (Originally in the 4th Century B.C.) Quotes *''"Wait, What?"'' - Anna *''"Ha-ha!"'' - Anna's Mickey Mouse laugh *''"She's from the other studio."'' - Anna *''"Then I had to assume you made a deal with an underwater sea witch, where she took your voice in exchange for a pair of human legs!?"'' - Ariel *''"I want one, too, you guys!"'' - Ariel *''"Oh, the thing of above this entire world. I'd never thought I'd get to wear a real... What's it called again? Oh yeah, shirt! ♫I once had a dream that I might wear a shirt...♫"'' - Ariel *''"Yeah important water."'' - Ariel *''"♫Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh...!♫"'' - Ariel *''"Cursed???"'' - Aurora and Tiana *''"As would I."'' - Aurora *''"Mm-hmm..."'' - Aurora *''"It was lovely to meet you, Vanellope."'' - Aurora *''"Kidnapped or enslaved???"'' - Belle and Rapunzel *''"Well, there's a lot to unpack here, so this steering wheel you sing of... that's a metaphor?"'' - Belle *''"And best of luck finding your song."'' - Belle *''"Do animals talk to you?"'' - Cinderella *''"Who made your gown? I've never seen anything quite like it."'' - Cinderella *''"Oh, I'd so love to have one of my own."'' - Cinderella *''"I'll get my mice on this."'' - Cinderella *''"Ahh, So this is love. All hail Princess Vanellope; the Queen of Comfy!"'' - Cinderella *''"Soap bubbles."'' - Cinderella *''"Magic hands?"'' - Elsa *''"So cool!"'' - Elsa *''"Ha!!"'' - Elsa *''"Yeah, and any friend of Vanellope's is a friend of ours."'' - Elsa *''"Do you have daddy issues?"'' - Jasmine *''"Uh, she's singing."'' - Jasmine *''"We're friends of Vanellope's."'' - Jasmine *''"Ack! Lang may yer lum reek, and may a moose ne'er leave your girnal with a tear drop in his eye! Haste Ye Back, Me Lassie!"﻿''- Merida *''"Me too!"'' - Moana *''"I stare at the ocean."'' - Moana *''"We can't understand her."'' - Moana *''"You're Welcome."'' - Moana *''"Whoo-hoo!"'' - Mulan *''"Maybe a little... but, sometimes your song can't start until you go someplace to reflect."'' - Mulan *''"Horse Trough."'' - Mulan *''"Hiya! Ha!"'' - Mulan *''"What kind of a princess ARE you?"'' - Pocahontas *''"That's so cool!"'' - Pocahontas *''"What works for some of us, is finding a form of water and staring at it."'' - Pocahontas *''"Do you have magic hair?"'' - Rapunzel *''"And now, for the million dollar question; Do people assume ALL your problems got solved because a big strong man showed up?"'' - Rapunzel *''"Best outfit ever!"'' - Rapunzel *''"Go Vanellope!"'' - Rapunzel *''"Why don't you give it a try? What is it you really want; sing about that."'' - Rapunzel. *''"Look up there! It's a big strong man in need of rescuing!"'' - Rapunzel *''"I do believe our friendship will be the fairest of them all."'' - Snow White *''"We're you poisoned?"'' - Snow White *''"Have you ever had true love's kiss?"'' - Snow White *''"♫Aah-ah-ah-ah-aaahhhhh!♫"'' - Snow White *''"Cool!" - Snow White'' *''"Oh yes. I'd like to stare at a wishing well."'' - Snow White *''"That's what happens when a princess sings about her dreams."'' - Tiana *''"Well, I guess it's back to the gowns, girls."'' - Tiana *''"We don't know."'' - Tiana *''"NEITHER DO WE!"'' - Ariel, Anna, Belle, Cinderella, Elsa, Jasmine, Pocahontas, and Snow White *''"She IS a princess!!!"'' - Every Disney Princess *''"Sure."'' - most ladies Category:Characters who appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Minor Characters Category:Cameos